


Inconvenience

by Metroland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Sex, makeupsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metroland/pseuds/Metroland
Summary: Jade isn’t putting up with Harry’s attitude any more.





	Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have written in years. I blame it on covid-19 and my boredom. 
> 
> I’m not a professional so don’t judge any mistakes. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone

Jade tried making the dinner party for Harry’s mom picture perfect. 

She had a guest list of about 50 people, an open bar, and plenty of food and snacks for everyone joining. There was maybe twenty minutes before everyone would show up at their house and Harry was nowhere to be found. This was a common trait he had, disappearing when she needed his help, always finding something ‘better’ to do. And, sadly for Jade it was very stressful for her. 

It was Harry’s idea to have this dinner for his mom’s birthday. He asked his girlfriend of two years to plan it, knowing she was particular about everything she did and the party would be amazing for his mother, but Harry wanted no part in planning it. He just wanted to take credit when credit was given. 

Jade scrambled to get ready, putting messy curls in her hair. She didn’t bother looking for Harry any longer, knowing he was probably locked away in his built in studio he had in the basement. A place he always went when he wanted to hide. She finished the last few strands of hair, mentally saying “Fuck it, this is as good as it’s gonna get,” and left the bathroom. 

When she returned to the master bedroom Harry was laying in the bed with his hands tucked under his head. He had a tan button up shirt that lifted up, showing his tight stomach. Most of the time Jade would go lay next to him, giving him endless amounts of love and affection, but she really didn’t even want to be in the same room as him. The young woman was stressed, annoyed, and she really wanted to go off on her boyfriend. But she held back, instead she rolled her eyes, walking past the bed and into the closet. 

“Thanks for your help today, Harry. I really appreciate it.” Her voice was dripping sarcasm and annoyance. 

The grown mad laying on the bed huffed, sitting up. “Don’t start with me, Jade, I’m really not in the mood.” Harry never wanted to talk to Jade when she was in a bad mood. It almost felt like he didn’t really care about her feelings. He didn’t hold her when she was sad, and he ignored her when she was mad. 

“You are never in the mood, Harry. You couldn’t even sweep the kitchen like I asked. The only thing I asked you to do.” She went on, letting him know she had a problem with him. 

Jade wasn’t looking at Harry, but she knew him well enough to know he was running his hands over his face while he let out a frustrated grunt. “For fuck’s sake, women, I don’t feel like listening to you bitch.” And with that, he got off the bed and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. 

The tanned skin beauty who was standing in her underwear jumped a little from the noise. She groaned knowing how her night was going to go. For the last few months her and Harry haven’t really been getting along. Ever since they knew each other Harry had an arrogance about him, he was always right, he never wanted to do anything Jade wanted to do, and always acted like a child when he was being called out on something, but for the last few months he seemed to have gotten worse. Jade didn’t really know why she stuck around most of the time, and although she did love him, she was really sick of his attitude. 

It caused her more hurt than anything and she didn’t know how much more she could handle. 

The party was going on for about three hours. People were in and out of the house having an amazing time, just like Harry knew they would. Jade out did herself, but he wouldn’t let her know what a great job she did. The two haven’t really talked much throughout the night, not many people noticed, but Anne did. She wanted to question Jade about it, but just recently had the chance to bring it up. The two ladies were standing in the kitchen while Jade made a drink. 

“Tequila and a splash of lemonade.” She smiled handing it to Anne. 

“My own personal bartender. Working at that pub did you good I reckon.” Anne chimes taking a sip. “Delicious.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

Anne didn't waste any time before asking about her and Harry. “Are you and my son in a fight?” She was only asking because she cared. Jade was one of the best things to happen to her son and she wanted to make sure everything was okay. 

The young girl shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her own drink. “I wouldn’t really call it a fight. We just haven’t been getting along lately. Not really sure what to do about it.” Jade said, looking for some advice. Her mother passed away when she was twelve and her father lived in America so she didn’t have many people to talk to. 

“Is it his attitude again?” 

“I’m sure it’s a combination of the both of us. He just always has to get so loud and thinks he’s right about everything. Like my feelings mean nothing to him.” 

Anne gave her a soft smile. “I know he cares very much about you, he’s always been a little selfish, though.” Harry hasn’t changed since he was a kid, Anne knew how frustrated Jade probably was. “He means well my dear, but he needs to start treating you better. I don’t want you breaking up with him or anything. You might be the best thing that’s ever happened to him.” 

I nodded. “I don’t think I’m ready to break up with him. I love him so much. I just wish he would listen to me.” 

She just wanted to know he really loved her. 

“You might have to make him listen, sweets.” 

Later that night around ten p.m everyone left. Jade was in the kitchen cleaning more dishes than she would like. And, of course, Harry was nowhere to help her once again. She was tired and her back was hurting from standing over the sink for the last 30 minutes. After the last twenty four hours Jade felt like she ran seven marathons with no sleep. 

She took a break from the dishes and leaned up against the counter. She pressed on her temples, trying to get rid of the headache she had. Jade felt somewhat sick to her stomach, she didn’t talk to her boyfriend all night and she really didn’t know what to say to him if she did, but she knew she was going to have to talk to him at some point. 

Her body jerked in surprise when she heard Harry clear his throat from across the kitchen. Her eyes met his glossed over green eyes and she knew he was drunk. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms while he bit the inside of his cheek. Harry didn’t know what to say to the blonde, but he was pissed and wanted to let her know. She didn’t expect to see him for the rest of the night. She figured he would be down stairs, leaving her to devices. And, maybe, crossing paths before they went to bed. 

But she didn’t expect to see him standing there with anger in his eyes. 

It was like a standoff, not knowing who was going to shoot first. But, Harry knew he didn’t want to hear Jade bitch so he spoke first. He licked his lips, raising his eyebrow. “What did you say to my mum?” 

Jade just shrugged her shoulders, turning her body back to the sink and running the water. She knew whatever Anne had told him was to help the situation, but Specifics weren’t necessary, it wasn’t really any of his business. “I’m fucking talking to you, Jade!” His voice got louder, he uncrossed his arms, staring her down trying to intimidate her. But, Jade wasn’t having it. She was going to be heard tonight, even if that meant leaving him. 

“And, I have nothing to say,” she got loud back. “You’re drunk and I don’t want to argue with you when you are like this.” 

“Yeah, I am drunk and we are going to talk about this. Why do you think you can just run your mouth about me to my own mother? That is pretty fucked up.” Her face started getting red from being upset. She really didn’t want to have this conversation but she had no choice. Because, what Harry wanted Harry got. “Now my mum thinks I’m a horrible boyfriend.” 

“You aren’t the best boyfriend, Harry.” They were both taken back by what she said, but Jade was fed up so she rolled with it. “Everything is about you and I’m sick of it. You don’t care about my feelings, you don’t care what I want to do, you expect me to do everything around here and then you take all of the goddamn credit for it. It’s like I’m in a relationship by myself. You don’t give a shit, you don’t do shit, and here I am trying to make this work for nothing in return.” 

She still hasn’t looked at him, knowing the second she did she would break down and start crying. She was trying to stay strong, but she was five seconds away from having a mental breakdown. The handsome man standing across the kitchen didn’t say anything back. He felt like he was going to throw up, nervous she was going to end things with him. He didn’t know she felt that way, mainly because he never let her speak her mind. If it was an inconvenience for him he didn’t want to hear it. 

But, this time it wasn’t an inconvenience. It was heartbreaking. 

“Harry, you haven’t even touched me in months, you don’t talk to me anymore, you barely even look at me.” Her voice was nothing but a whisper. The tears she tired holding back finally fell, soaking her face. “Do you even love me anymore? Because, I can’t keep doing this if you don’t. You just have to let me know and I’ll leave.” Her heart was breaking with each word she spoke. 

Harry was also crying, something he didn’t do often, but here he stood only feet away from the love of his life afraid she was going to leave him. “Jade,” he rasped out, walking over to the short girl. His hands found the small of her back and he pressed his torso against her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her lower stomach, hugging her from behind. “I’m so sorry.” His voice was nothing but a whisper. “I didn’t know you felt this way, I never wanted to make you feel like I don’t love you.” 

She knew he was telling the truth. Jade could count on one hand how many times Harry said he was sorry. He never said it lightly and only said it when he really meant it. Jade just gave a little nod, still not turning around to look at her beautiful boyfriend. She knew he was sorry but she wasn’t ready to forgive him so quickly. He ran his hand to the back of her hair and pushed it to the side, giving him space to kiss her bear neck. “Please, look at me.” He kissed her again, giving her butterflies in her stomach. 

“I’m mad at you.” 

She felt his head nod while his lips were still pressed against her lips. “I know. I’m sorry, baby.” He pleaded. “I don’t know why I am the way I am. Please don’t leave me. I don’t mean to hurt you.” 

That made her turn around. Jade and Harry’s bodies were connected, stomach to stomach. They haven’t been this close in weeks, and Jade is just now noticing how much she actually missed him. Like, really missed him. Their eyes met, both red and wet from crying. Jade could tell Harry was still worried. He looked like he never wanted to let her go, like he knew how badly he messed up. She hated seeing him like this. It didn’t matter how badly she was hurt she never liked seeing Harry so upset. It destroyed her. 

She buried her head in his chest, hugging him tightly. “I’m not going to leave you. I just can’t live like this anymore, Harry.” Her voice sobbed. “I need you to try harder. I need you to show me that you love me.” 

He didn’t know how to show her how much he loved her other than making love to her. Harry was never good with his words, it would either come out the wrong way or he would get tongue tied and make a fool of himself. Harry felt bad because he knew he neglected her needs as a woman, he neglected a lot of things. 

Harry placed his large hands on Jade’s face and locked eyes with her. Neither of them said anything before Harry brought his moist lips to hers. It felt like ages since they kissed the last time, and frankly Harry couldn’t remember the last time he kissed her with any kind of passion. He was realizing how much he missed her. He forgot how amazing her sweet lips felt against his. Harry was a shitty boyfriend and he knew that now. 

It didn’t take anything but a second for Jade to firmly press her lips against Harry’s. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, trying to get as close as possible. Harry moved his hands back down to her waist and picked her up, causing her to wrap her legs around him. Not once did they break the kiss, his tongue slid in her mouth as he started flumbling his way to the master bedroom. 

Once they were there Harry fell back on the bed, landing with a thump. It was at that time when Jade pulled away and looked at her sexy boyfriend. Harry took his hand and pushed the hair out of her face before sitting up kissing her all over again. His hands slid up her sides and under the white lace top she was wearing. Jade could feel her skin burning as his hot hands roamed her torso. Harry’s mouth moved to her neck as his hands moved to her thighs. Having Jade straddling him almost felt foreign. He missed it more than he wanted to admit. 

Jade’s breath became shallow, loving the feeling of Harry’s lips on her neck as he sucked on the sweet spot just behind her ear. “So beautiful, so sexy.” He let out in a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, my love.” 

Jade didn’t say anything, she just moved her hands down Harry’s torso and started unbuttoning his shirt. He rolled the two of them over so he was now on top of her, pulling the light fabric off of his body. Harry’s hands glided up her legs slowly, reaching the bottom of her jeans. He yanked them off while Jade pulled her shirt off. 

They were moving perfectly together. After two years of being with someone you truly know how the other person likes to be touched. Harry’s fingers dug into Jade hips while he pressed his lips to her soft breast. He was intoxicated and overwhelmed by her perfume. Jade pressed her hips against his, making Harry let out a small groan. The jeans he was wearing were starting to get uncomfortably tight so he got on his knees and started pushing them down. 

Jade stared at the godlike man above her, her heart racing as her entire body was on fire. She loved every minute of Harry’s touch. 

He wasted no time before leaning back down, this time to kiss her warm thighs. “M’ gonna make you feel so loved,” he cooed. “My sweet angel.” His voice continued between each kiss he placed. 

Harry moves Jade legs over his shoulders, while he laid on his stomach. Jade began to feel nervous, something she always felt before being intimate with Harry. But, even with being nervous she could wait to have Harry devoured her wet pussy with his mouth. 

Jade's smell was driving Harry crazy. How was it possible that he went this long without her, how was it possible that he was such a horrible boyfriend. He pressed his nose against her, his hot breath causing Jade to completely flood her underwear. 

“Please, don't make me wait any longer.” Jade was nothing but a breathy rush. 

And he didn’t. Harry pulled the Cotton fabric to the side, taking a deep breath before pressing his lips to hers. He groaned, missing the way she tasted. And, once Harry’s tongue slid against her pink folds Jade back instantly arched. Jade's hand went to her boyfriend's hair and gripped tightly, as he worked against her, her breathing became rapid. 

Jade missed being eaten out. 

She missed it a lot. 

“Fuck,” she breathed out, “so good, baby, so good.” Her toes curled as she chanted. 

Harry smiles against her, but pulls away and looks down at her. He didn’t waste any time, he pressed his lips on her neck, moving her lips to her chest. He brought his mouth to her breast and sucked lightly, as he took her hands and held them over her head. He didn’t give her any warning before he shifted himself between her legs and pressed into her with force. 

She let out a high pitched moan from feeling her boyfriend stretch her out. Her hips thrusted into him, causing a deep groan from Harry. Jade’s body was already starting to tingle. The feeling of Harry’s cock pounding into her made her toes curl. 

“God,” Harry breathed out. “You feel so good. So good, baby.” His mouth on hers while Jade’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, letting him know she needed him to go faster and harder. 

He moved his hands from her wrists and grabbed her neck, giving her a light squeeze. The two of them liked fuck hard, but Harry was always afraid of hurting her. Jade eyes rolled in the back of her head, she couldn’t believe how good Harry was with his body. How good he made her feel. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” her voice loud and strained, Harry knew she was close, he wasn’t happy about it but he was glad because he was also about to finish. 

He got on his knees trying his best not to slip out of her while he lifted her up so she was on top of him. Jade wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck, slamming herself down on to him. “Oh, baby,” Harry moaned softly, grabbing her hair. 

He could feel her walls starting to clench around him, but he wasn’t ready yet. He wasn’t ready for her to come yet. “Not yet, love. Hold on a little longer.” 

She huffed, struggling to hold herself together. Her movements were becoming irregular and sloppy, she needed to come. She needed it really bad. “Please, Harry. Please, I can’t hold it any longer.” 

And he let her. Tonight wasn’t really about him anyway. “Okay, baby. Come on my cock, come for me, baby.” He whispered out, holding on to her hair even harder. 

Jade’s body came down on his hard one last time before her orgasm took over her body. Her vision went blank and she could only hear Harry soft moans in the background. It didn’t take Harry more than a second to react to her clenching around him, he spilled inside of her with a deep guttural groan. They both road out their highs, bodies tingling, sweaty, hot. 

The beauty came back to her senses and stopped moving her over sensitive body. She kissed her boyfriend one last time. Harry moves her lips against hers slowly, laying them back down on the bed. Harry never wanted to leave from inside of her, so he stayed there for a few extra seconds, loving her warmth. 

“I vow to fuck you everyday.” He told her, half joking. He was really going to try his best and make her come everyday. “I’m sorry for being an ass. You don’t deserve it.” 

Jade gave him a small smile, not really having any energy for much more. “I forgive you.” She said softly, giving him one last kiss before he rolled off of her.


End file.
